Mage NPCs
There are approximately twenty magi that claim the Seventh Circle Chantry their homes, as well as perhaps a dozen more unaligned magi in the Fort Lauderdale region. Each is categorized by which faction they are aligned with, as well as any minor details that may come up. Technocracy No known members of the Technocracy make their homes in Fort Lauderdale as of yet. Traditions The following are the members in good standing of the Traditions in Fort Lauderdale, most of which are members of the Seventh Circle Chantry. Derek Gardner is the Master that supposedly runs Seventh Circle. A member of the Cult of Ecstasy, he is very approachable and likable, if one can find him, due to his mastery of Time and Spirit magics. He is often hiding from Dierdre Malter to avoid having to deal with paperwork. Derek is tall and usually wears tie-die shirts like those from the 1960s and has light brown hair that reaches mid-back. Usually high on drugs of his own devising, the blue-eyed Derek loves being enigmatic when he can, or shoving work off on others. Of course, this makes most people who meet him think he is a slacker. This is an attitude that causes those who actually know Derek to shake their heads pityingly. Randolf Anders is a Virtual Adept and Mage who lives in Seventh Circle. A reclusive hacker, no one is certain if he even noticed when the chantry was severed from Earth for a time. He has little patience for those who waste his time or take him away from his beloved computers for more than a few moments. Randolf is a portly blond man whose brown eyes are normally obscured by sunglasses, even though he is at least thirty feet underground. His tendency to lock the door to his chambers and seem to completely disappear at times make some wonder if he's even around. Vivian Delain is a Wiccan member of the Celestial Chorus. An Adept of some skill, she is a vegetarian and is completely non-violent. However, her faith and skill make her an incredibly skilled healer, as she has almost mastered Life and Prime. She is also the one who maintains the Fountain of the Chantry. An older woman with dark hair and eyes, Vivian is almost always present in the Chantry. She is known for the healing charms that she creates, though she charges Quintessence in exchange for them. If one returns hurt and asks her for healing, she is certain to give it, though the subject is also subject to her sharp tongue. More than one member of the Chantry simply lives with the pain of their wounds to avoid another lecture from Vivian. Dierdre Malter is the woman who runs Seventh Circle. A Sorceress member of the Order of Hermes, she is pretty, organized, and would not be out of place in a law firm. She is the one who organizes things and ensures the smooth operation of the Chantry, and is often frustrated by Derek's complete disregard for her efforts. One can almost always hear Dierdre coming from the sound of her heels clacking crisply against the floor. Dierdre normally wears a trim, professional outfit with her long black hair braided down her back and gazes at others through professional wire-frame glasses. She is never seen without her ruby-inset pentacle around her neck and a number of charms around her wrist. Getting on Dierdre's bad side is all too easy, as she has no patience for flattery or incompetence. The best way to please Dierdre is to be crisply organized and professional in your own right. Rumor has it that Dierdre is slowly Awakening from a Sorceress to a Mage, but inquiries have resulted in rather unwelcome duties for those who ask. Lynne Walter is a young Euthanatos sorceress with a distinctly goth motiff. She runs a new-age store with a goth theme known as Ebon Waltz. She is known to be seen in company of Phillip Anderson and Jack Sorenson fairly often. With black hair, dark eyes and a great deal of silver jewelry, Lynne is distinctive among the local magi, if not the local goth crowd. Phillip Anderson is technically not a member of any of the Traditions, but the young man is an able assistant and impressed Derek a few months back and thus was accepted into the Chantry. Considered a consor, Phillip is Wiccan and has so much belief in his faith that he can force back supernatural powers with his belief. He is normally seen in a conservative outfit with a simple pentacle around his neck. His brown hair and hazel eyes are gentle, but he is observant and has nerves of steel. He normally is seen in the company of Lynne Walter, and some speculate that he is courting her. Jack Sorenson is a young Verbena Sorcerer who recently joined the Seventh Circle Chantry. A graduate of USU in the dual majors of Agriculture and Botany, he is very well educated in spite of his mundane demeanor. He is currently in charge of Dale's Plant Nursery, and is a kind and patient teacher, even if his friends tease him about the dirt that perpetually stains his fingers. A great believer in Celtic mythology, Jack's sole adornments are pieces of Celtic jewelry which he wears perpetually. He has formed a close friendship with both Lynne Walter and Phillip Anderson. Unaligned There are a few unaligned sects in Fort Lauderdale, and the most notable of them follow. Rosalind Synar was a minor local celebrity until recently. The last scion of the Synar family, Rosalind's parents passed away in a freak plane wreck that she survived, if only barely. Her family manor was held in trust until she inherited it in 2005 upon completion of her schooling. No one knew Rosalind well, but it was known that her entire family had long venerated old Greek gods and had lived on their lands since they immigrated shortly after the America's became known. In late April there was an apparent assassination attempt on Rosalind, during which a freak tornado touched down on her grounds. Though declared dead due to the blood found on the grounds, Rosalind's body was never found.